Sweet Surrender
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: When Tyson is too shy to perform the kissing scene in SLeeping Beauty with Hilary, Max steps in and takes his place. Only then does both of them realise they are in love with Hilary. Who will she choose?This may not end happily ever a
1. S h a m e l e s s

Tyson gazed at her sleeping form. Hilary was like an angel. Tyson couldn't help but  
  
slightly blush. She was motionless , all he had to do was just simply bend over and kiss  
  
her. 'Come'on you can do this Tyson, it is no big deal' he kept on trying to reassure  
  
himself. He leaned in closer and closer. He feel her breath slowly washing over his lips.  
  
He was just inches away from her lips.  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!" He suddenly screeched.  
  
"ME either!!!" Hilary Sat up panting heavily for air.  
  
"Aww come'on you guys, you are just acting the part of the play" Max sighed helplessly  
  
"Yea! You kiss sleeping beauty and she wakes up simple." Rei replied  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! No way! I quit!" Tyson yelled shaking his head.  
  
"Me too I can't do this" Hilary sighed in exhaustion  
  
"But Hilary you said how much you wanted to get the lead role, and your backing down  
  
because of the final scene?"  
  
"Well honestly I see no big deal in this"  
  
"OK well, if Tyson can't do this he will hafta switch parts with someone else." Rei  
  
suggested.  
  
"But the play is in 3 days how is someone suppose to memorize all the parts?"  
  
It was a simple school play that everyone had agreed to participate in even Kai. The  
  
classic play "Sleeping Beauty" was turning out to be a nightmare. This was the 20th time  
  
they had tried to rehearse this scene, and they were getting absolutely nowhere. Tyson of  
  
course with his big ego tried his hardest to get the lead role, and he did, forgetting all  
  
about the kissing scene in the play with Hilary.  
  
"Okay then let's see one of you do it without fainting from her bad breath!" Tyson said  
  
breathlessly pointing at all of them.  
  
"What?! What was that!!?" Hilary took off her slipper and violently put it directly into  
  
Tyson's empty head.  
  
"Hey watch it! What did ya do that for!"  
  
"I do not have bad breath you moron!!" she screeched  
  
"Can we all just calm down" Rei sweat-dropped  
  
"hmpfft"  
  
Hilary returned to her sleeping position, partly needing to drown out all of her frustration  
  
and get her mind focus.  
  
"The most logical thing to do to solve this is whoever can successful complete that  
  
scene which Tyson.."  
  
"Hold a sec Chief I have mastered every part you can't just kick me out!"  
  
Hilary started to giggle insanely.  
  
"What is so funny!" Tyson started to twitch  
  
"He can't do it! BWAHAAHAHAHA He can't do it AHAHAHAAA" She was laughing  
  
manically to herself.  
  
"Man this is so embarrassing, fine if anyone can do this part then they can take over,  
  
starting with you chief!"  
  
"Oh no thanks I'm too short to, and we wouldn't want to make any unnecessary  
  
adjustments eh" Chief gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Rei I bet you can't do it either!!"  
  
"oh I could but I couldn't let Mariah see me like that" he grinned proud of his simple  
  
excuse.  
  
No need in asking Kai. Everyone was expecting everyone else to give an excuse and let  
  
Tyson sort out his own problems, yet no.  
  
"I'll do it" Max volunteered  
  
He walked over to Hilary and recited the lines perfectly even though it  
  
wasn't his role.  
  
'He can't do it Hilary smiled to herself'  
  
She had realized she was wrong when she felt his warm lips come together with hers.  
  
No hesitation, in fact it seemed  
  
like he had carried on the kiss for a few seconds longer than necessary. Then their lips  
  
parted. Hilary blushed uncontrollably and was too shocked to recite her lines.  
  
"See simple" Max said giving them a wink.  
  
Everyone just stood there silent and in shock. Kenny then coughed.  
  
"There's your man" 


	2. B r o k e n

Ack! I'm sorry I didn't leave any authors note on the first page how rude of me. Anyway this is my first Beyblade fic so fasten ur seatbelt X3 this chappie is better than the other I think.  
  
'I can't believe it. How?' Hilary kept on questioning in her head. It was about sundown  
  
and a crisp golden orange color bled throughout her environment as she was walking  
  
home after rehearsal. She was still in shock her first kiss ever.  
  
"Hilary snap out it! It is just a play" she shook her head trying to cleanse her mind.  
  
The BeyBreakers had decided just for the fun of it, to take part in their old school play.  
  
As they were very well known, the school was eager to have them participate.  
  
'No big deal' Hilary plastered a calm smile on her face but inside she was all tingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Stupid play" he murmured. 'How Max? and I couldn't. Oh well I don't wanna be caught  
  
dead kissing in front of all of my ol' school buddies'  
  
Tyson looked at his Beyblade. Oh well we have practice tomorrow Dragoon.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't stop thinking about what  
  
had happened. He felt all drained and his head felt a bit light.  
  
'Just a stupid play, I'm glad Max got the part anyway' he kept on saying.  
  
'No big deal to me'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"3...2...1 let it rip!" Hilary shouted.  
  
Kai and Max's Beyblade went head on. The sparks were flying and both were going head  
  
On, concentrating deeply on their game not even blinking.  
  
"Oh man I'm late!" Tyson said flying around the corner.  
  
"Why good morning Tyson nice to see you 'early' " Kenny said sarcastically  
  
"Sorry I over slept!" Tyson said running his hand behind his head then he noticed the  
  
battle.  
  
"Oh ho YEA!" Tyson immediately went over to get a closer look.  
  
Both blades retreated to their respected owners hands.  
  
"Ya you were awesome Kai I think Dranzer's defense is improving" Max complimented.  
  
Kai just gave a grunt and walked away.  
  
"Oh yea I wanna join in!" Tyson jumped up enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright you and me" Rei said stepping up.  
  
"Oh can I be referee again!" Hilary shouted.  
  
"Sure!" Rei approved  
  
"OK 3..2..1 let it rip!!"  
  
They went again head on again. Then Tyson could hear Hilary and Max talking from the  
  
sidelines. 'Tyson pull yourself together concentrate'  
  
"Oh really?" Hilary replied to Max  
  
"Yup It's the best place ever the strawberry banana is the awesome!"  
  
Suddenly a blue streak zoomed pass Tyson waking him up. He turned in horror to see his  
  
Beyblade lying in the dirt.  
  
"Uh. Tyson What is up with you? If I didn't know better I'd say you were distracted."  
  
Rei said with a frown.  
  
"Arrrgg!! Man, sorry let's try this again." He quickly picked up his blade and they re-  
  
launched. 'Why am I distracted by them, Tyson pull yourself together' he tried but he  
  
couldn't get that scene from yesterday out of his head. He could still hear them chatting,  
  
It made him start to burn and the wildfire of anger spread throughout him and he had to  
  
let it out.  
  
"Would you two over there JUST SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE  
  
HERE!!!"  
  
Max and Hilary stopped and looked at Tyson in awe. His Beyblade once again returned  
  
to his hand.  
  
"What's up Tyson when we always discuss things from the sidelines, that never use to get  
  
to you? What's you problem man?" Rei said.  
  
" I don't know! you guys are breaking my concentration over there!"  
  
"What is the matter with you Tyson?! We were just talking is it our fault you can't  
  
concentrate!?" Hilary yelled back.  
  
"Well excuse me but everyone here has something to contribute to this team EXCEPT  
  
YOU! You are in the way!"  
  
"Well excuse me!!" Hilary screeched back speechless.  
  
" You are like a pathetic rock that is dragging us down! I am never going to improve with  
  
you around! Why do you keep hanging around! Are you that desperate for friends? Why  
  
don't you go play with dolls or something!"  
  
Then a sharp sound echoed throughout everyone's ears. It left Tyson with a burning  
  
sensation on the side of his cheek. Hilary's had was shaking still in position after the  
  
brutal slap.  
  
Tears overwhelmed in her eyes. 'No I..can't.. let them.. see me cry'. All she saw was a  
  
blur. Yet she didn't have to see clearly to see that Tyson was in shock.  
  
"Woah Tyson has always said things to her, but we thought it would affect her.this  
  
much" Rei commented.  
  
"YOU guys think It doesn't affect me!! You think it doesn't affect me!! Huh! Tyson well  
  
it does and it hurts! You have no idea how much it hurts" Hilary sniffled a bit.  
  
"oh. Hilary" Tyson muttered softly his eyes still widened with shock.  
  
"Shut up DON'T TALK TO ME!" With that she fled away leaving a trail of tears behind  
  
her.  
  
How'd you like getting good X3 ?? more to come 


	3. D i s t a n t

Well is it any good? I tempted to write another BeyBlade fanfic but I'll restrain myself till I finish this one oh btw 3days for the play is too little let's make it 3 weeks good great ^0^-  
  
Hilary ran all the way home her eyes tear-stained. She immediately flopped down on the  
  
bed and buried her head in the pillows.  
  
'Why do you hate me so much? Have I done something to you Tyson.? Everyone hates  
  
me. They don't want me around anymore' she sniffled crying herself to sleep. Dreaming  
  
deep. Still murmuring those sad words  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
It was the kissing scene again but this time it was Tyson. That same final scene that was  
  
giving them so much trouble. She awaited to be kissed, her heart beating pounding. Yet  
  
before the kiss, Tyson leaned over with both of his palms on the prop bed.  
  
"I will never let him kiss you, I belong to you"  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
The next day Hilary had a woken up later than usual, probably because her mind knew  
  
she was not getting up early for practice. 'Hmmpff I'm not going to practice today' she  
  
turned over and went back to sleep and didn't wake up again till noon.  
  
"Awww man, I didn't intend on waking up this late." Hilary took a warm relaxing  
  
shower. It was surprisingly refreshing and seemed to cleanse some of the awful thoughts  
  
in her mind. She didn't want to venture outside in fear she might run into one of the guys  
  
and they would be begging her to come back. They'd probably even drag Tyson out for  
  
an apologize, but If he wasn't sincere what's the point? Yet she didn't even have to leave  
  
her house. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming"  
  
Hilary just threw on a towel, she thought it was her mom returning from her grocery  
  
shopping.  
  
"Uh... Hi Hilary" Max said examining her, dripping wet.. Thinking that underneath  
  
that towel was Hilary's bare un-touched innocence which his eyes were so close to  
  
seeing.  
  
"Ack! MAX! I wasn't expecting you!!" Hilary exclaimed clutching her towel closer to  
  
her. She was completely soaked and felt as if she was standing bare-naked right infront of  
  
him.  
  
"Well come in, quick and give me a chance to change." She hurried him in and fled  
  
upstairs to change her face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
She came pounding down the stairs a few minutes later in her usual attire, the pink shirt  
  
over her black sports shirt and a white skirt.  
  
"Sorry If I came at the wrong time"  
  
"Ah. No problem"  
  
They both blushed away from each other, silent for awhile.  
  
"So what did you come for, to give excuses for Tyson's act" Hilary's eyes grew soft and  
  
sad.  
  
"Not really. I just came by to cheer up a friend"  
  
Hilary gasped and tears escaped from her eyes.  
  
"Aw don't cry Hilary" He said ever so gently brushing the tears aside. His hand was  
  
surprisingly warm and made her tingle like before.  
  
"Hey remember that place I was talking about yesterday , I wanna take you there" He  
  
tilted his head and his lips curled in that ever so cute cat-like smile ( aww I love that Maxie smile so cute *0*)  
  
"Oh wow! you mean it!" her eyes lit up.  
  
He nodded  
  
Hilary quickly scribbled down a note for her mom and left.  
  
~~~~~~~*  
  
"mm this is yum Max you were right" Hilary said gulping down a spoonful, while Max  
  
had taken a dozen.  
  
"mmhmm" he mumbled with his mouth full  
  
"Oh take your time or you'll choke"  
  
He just smiled at her "Hope this makes you feel better, we gotta rehearse"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Just the Tyson had been passing by and saw them. 'Hilary and Max.. they are.. they really  
  
do like each other.' He thought sadly. He stared at them in shock. He didn't know why  
  
but he felt hurt and he felt angry and a whole mixture of emotions he just couldn't  
  
understand. Love, Hat. Jealousy, Remorse, Sadness? everything but not one once of  
  
happiness..  
  
"Tyson" Max waved Hilary took one glance and turned her head.  
  
Tyson immediately felt hurt. He just shook himself out of it and fled the other way.  
  
"Tyson wait!" Max called after him.  
  
Hilary just kept her head turned even though secretly wanted to see him.  
  
"I don't understand why he is so upset?" Max said taking his last bite.  
  
"I'm not sure either" The dream just flashed into her mind.  
  
"I will never let him kiss you, I belong to you" 'I belong to you.' 'Jealousy.. Is that it  
  
Tyson. If it is then I think I hurt you more than you did to me' Hilary frowned.  
  
"Excuse me Max" Hilary said getting up.  
  
"Okay" Max said. He watched her as she ran after him. She had slapped him the other  
  
day and she runs after him. 'This Is going to prove a problem, I'm going to have to do  
  
away with him' Max said grinning evilly. (sorry I made him evil muwahahaha )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Tyson! Tyson!" Hilary called. He was coming into view now. She breathed heavily her  
  
legs were starting to burn and ache, but she was not going to give up.  
  
"Ty..son.Stop!" "'No I can't face her now," he said running as fast he could.' Why am I  
  
running' He dodged a person a bike and some more kids playing in the park.  
  
"Please!" Hilary continued. 'Phew* at least some of the training paid up for me"  
  
Tyson started to run down some steps, then there was a big thump*  
  
"Ack that stupid klutz" Hilary said, starting to slow down a bit.  
  
Poor Tyson, he was just about sitting up after the fall.  
  
"Damn stupid steps" he murmured.  
  
"Tyson you ignorant fool"  
  
"What do YOU want, Just.ow*" Tyson held his wrist. Tyson had bruises on his knees  
  
and quite a bit of skin was grazed off his fingers.  
  
"Oh Tyson" Hilary knelt beside him, he just turned his head in embarrassment.  
  
'What am I suppose to say' they both thought. Suddenly it began to drizzle.  
  
"Aw man come'on Tyson you're going by my place, get these bruises cleaned up." She  
  
helped him up and he quietly obeyed.  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
The rain was pouring heavier and heavier. When they got to Hilary's house They were  
  
soaking wet.  
  
"Mom isn't back yet, we're in luck, now we have some time to talk."  
  
"Mn" was all from Tyson.  
  
Hilary opened up and they went inside. A burst of sweet fragrance filled Tyson with  
  
sudden calmness. Yet his bruises and loose skin was burning.  
  
"I'll get you a first aid kit just wait right there" Hilary disappeared.  
  
'Why, After that I have done, all that I have said? She.. still cares' he thought while  
  
gazing at the cream floral wallpaper.  
  
Hilary tenderly and lovingly tended to all of his injuries.  
  
"Ow.. that hurts.. easy..esshh"  
  
"Oh Shut up I'm doing the best I can" She said in a somewhat pleasant tone.  
  
They were silence for a while as she was wrapping up his fingers.  
  
"Uh.. Hilary.. I.."  
  
"Mmm.."  
  
"I'm..I. You I didn't mean those things I said yesterday"  
  
Hilary nodded.  
  
"I..really like having you around."  
  
"Huh?" 'Well that caught my attention' she thought.  
  
She was now gently swabbing the blood form his right cheek.  
  
"You don't need to lie to me Tyson, just to cheer me up" She placed a band- aid on the  
  
bruise, yet before her hand could slowly drift away from his cheek he lifted his hand to  
  
hers to prevent its warmth from slipping away from his hurt.  
  
"I mean it Hilary"  
  
Hilary was speechless as Tyson's hand was over hers, it was warm. Tyson was just  
  
staring deep into her eyes. Her heart started to beat fast and she became all flustered  
  
inside. She'd never really looked into Tyson's eyes this long and like this before.  
  
Something even stranger was happening to them, as they slowly began to close  
  
their eyes and their lips reached for the other's, but sadly didn't make it as Hilary  
  
snapped  
  
back to reality.  
  
"Uh sorry" He quickly let go of her hand and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yea sorry" she quickly put all the first aid stuff away.  
  
It continued to pour heavily. She sat down next to him and sighed, not knowing what to  
  
say. They remained in silence. She felt a sudden urge to snuggle to him. It was cold and  
  
this was type of weather couples snuggled and cuddled to keep warm.  
  
"I hope you don't mind" she said in a somewhat hard tone as she leaned her head on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Nm mn" he replied.  
  
"By the way we have rehearsal in fifteen minutes"  
  
They sat together, close yet so far as they waited for the rain to cease.  
  
"Tyson.. What ever Max and I do on Stage don't be." Hilary tried to look for words  
  
"Upset, hurt, angry, jealous" he completed for her  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because it's not worth it" she said, 'because I love you' thinking  
  
Wheee hafta make it long *0* Ya ya'll gots more to read. So how's it going? 


	4. C o n f u s e d

Woah I was hoping to leave this story to rest in peace. But seeing how many people actually likes it *.* shockingly I decided for ol times sake just to update another chapter. This is basically a brainstorm chapter so sorry if it's not as good as the others I just wrote what ever popped in my head.  
  
~~*  
  
Tyson had tried his outmost to not show is anger and hurt. He looked as if he didn't care  
  
when they kissed. And repeated the scene over and over and over again.  
  
'arrggg why out of all of the scenes in this frickn' play do we have to go over so many  
  
times' he turned away but glanced at Hilary again. He wasn't sure what exactly happened  
  
a few hours ago, what the hell was he doing? However just thinking of it made him have  
  
butterflies in stomach and blood rush to his face.  
  
"Yo Tyson snap outta it" Kai sternly said.  
  
"Wha..Wha. oh! I was concentrating yes! yes!.. uh where are I mean where were we?  
  
Ehehe?" he chuckled nervously.  
  
"We are.. done" Kai said flatly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Tyson scratched behind his head in surprise and somewhat embarrassment.  
  
Max gave out a loud yawn, which made Tyson twitch. 'Yawning in satisfaction perhaps  
  
you worthless son of a'  
  
"Hey Tyson you feeling okay?" Hilary tilted her head right in front of his face.  
  
"What?" He looked at her blankly  
  
"Tyson when you fell I was sure you didn't land on your head. Unless your brain is  
  
somewhere else" she grinned.  
  
"grr.. shut up won't ya "Tyson growled at her.  
  
Hilary moved away from him, he felt broken, again.  
  
"Hilary would you like me to walk you home" Max courteously and politely asked.  
  
She stared, somewhat sadly at the gray clouds and the falling raindrops which kissed the  
  
grounds.  
  
"Hilary?" he asked quietly again.  
  
"No thanks Maxie I'm fine, but thanks for the offer but I just want to quietly think for  
  
myself for awhile, by myself" Hilary turned to him.  
  
"Sure thing I understand, well Cya" he ran off in the rain with his books over his head.  
  
'Damn I wanted to stay with her but I have to go home early today. And aw man Tyson is  
  
still back there grrr.. If he makes any moves I'll kill him.'  
  
Plshh..  
  
plsh.  
  
Plshh..  
  
His shoes make as he runs through the rain.  
  
"Aw man I knew I should have brought my umbrella today I saw the rain pouring after I  
  
left home" Hilary though aloud.  
  
Then like magic an umbrella placed itself in front of her. Being held up by a peculiar  
  
hand, the same that touched hers and made her tingle all over.  
  
"Well?" Tyson said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
He held the umbrella right to her face but he turned his head away in embarrassment.  
  
Hilary was unsure of what to do. She was too ashamed to take it, maybe even a bit guilty.  
  
Tyson's heart continued beating at that fast pace. ' Why won't she take it, maybe she  
  
hates me' he let his hand with the umbrella in it slowly drop in disappointment to his  
  
side.  
  
It was just so awkward. They both kept silent.  
  
"What's the matter with you!!" they both scolded each other.  
  
"Oh you wanna know what's wrong with me!" they both jinxed together again.  
  
Hilary went first "Well I'll tell you what's wrong Tyson. You hate me! You yell at me  
  
insult me and then when I finally find someone who is sweet unlike you, and is polite  
  
unlike you get mad, you are very irritating and indecisive! Would you make up your  
  
mind! DO you WANT ME OR NOT!ARE you in love with me?!"  
  
"You know what now that I think about it. No!! you too are very irritating! You're the  
  
one who hates me and you blew me off"  
  
"ME I DID not blow you off. You're the one who blew me off you just couldn't do the  
  
part!" she yelled ,her finger wavering in his face  
  
"OF COURSE I COULDN'T I COULDN'T! BECAUSE! Because.. because.." he tilted  
  
his head to the floor.  
  
"Ack Tyson you are confusing me" Hilary's eyes started to well up with tears. She felt a huge lump  
  
in her throat which kept her from breathing freely. What were they talking about? What?  
  
She just wanted all this confusing to stop. She started to make a run for it, into the rain,  
  
she just couldn't care anymore. Before she could run his hand grabbed her back and  
  
pulled her into his arms.  
  
"No let me GO Tyson" she yelled trying to pull free but he pulled her in again.  
  
She relaxed in his warm and somewhat comforting embrace. It felt good especially with  
  
the rain falling and the air was so chilly. His warmth felt so good she snuggled her head  
  
under his chin and started to cry. She didn't know why but she just felt like crying.  
  
"I don't know how to say it Hilary.. and I'm too good at showing it either I just.. I don't  
  
know. but you know. But don't get mad at me please, and I don't want you to be taken  
  
away from me."  
  
Those last few words make her tears come to halt and her eyes open in shock. 'He's  
  
trying his best, poor Tyson just say it. Those 3 words could make up and sum up your  
  
100 "  
  
Ok 


	5. P a s s i o n

_Lol after not updating in forever I have finally decided to update again :3_

"I'm going to do the part, I want the part back" Tyson demanded to the others the next day, before rehearsal.

"Hey no way man you blew it the first few thousand times, and I'm already doing it," Max yelled.

Kenny and the others looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"Well Tyson was originally doing the part," Kai grumbled folding his arms.

"No way," Max protested.

"Finally man enough to finish the scene," Rei chuckled teasingly.

"Shut up, I want the part back," Tyson yelled.

"Fine. We'll do it one more time with you Tyson if you can't do it right forget it," Kay said sternly.

"Yea Tyson, this is your last try," Kenny said.

Max protested but everyone wanted to give Tyson a second shot.

"Tyson if you screw up I will beat you the head with a stick," Hilary whispered to Tyson whilst everyone took their places. Everything

was going smoothly and they did all the scenes from scratch, then.. the scene came.

'Ok Tyson you can do this,' Tyson thought to himself as he said his lines and was prepared to kiss Hilary

'Tyson come on kiss me already, or else I'm gunna shove my foot up your ass if you don't' Hilary thought.

'If He kisses her I will shove my foot up his ass' Max thought.

'Mariah.. drool (substitute Tyson for him and Hilary for Mariah)' Rei thought.

'This dress makes me look fat' Kenny thought.

'…' Kai thought.

Then suddenly Hilary felt Tyson's warm lips pressing against hers. She blushed crimson as she felt her heart do 100 mph her body

tingling. She never felt like this when Max kissed her, so why Tyson. She embraced Tyson and continued kissing him passionately never

wanting to leave his lips.

"Um.. guys you can stop now," Kenny sweatdropped.

Hilary sat up and embraced Tyson kissing him deeply and hungrily, he kissed back even more moaning a bit enjoying the sheer pleasure of it.

"Uh guys… guys.." Kenny sweat dropped then before he knew it he had blood gushing from his nose.

"Feh." Kai grunted.

Max was in the corner burning with fury, ready to explode.

"Would you guys STOP!" he yelled stomping his feet angrily on stage.

Hilary and Tyson looked up at him in a daze, as if they weren't doing anything.

"Tee heee heee hee heee," Rei giggled like a school girl imagining him and Mariah.

"Can you guys please be serious here we have only a few more days to rehearse," Kenny said trying to control the nose-bleed.

"Can't you see Kenny, they are being serious," Kai grunted,

"Wait what was that a joke from Kai? Oh no the world is ending soon," Hilary joked trying to relieve herself of some of the

embarrassment.

"…" Kai said.. (absolutely nothing)

Before anyone knew what was happening or react Max walked up and punched Tyson right in the kisser (ahaha another pun) causing

Tyson to almost pass out. Everyone was all over Max trying to hold him down.

"You son of a '" Max yelled.

Hilary was in still in a daze but quickly snapped out of it.

"Max stop it!" Hilary shouted going over to Tyson who had trickles of blood on his mouth.

"What's gotten into you? Are you insane?" Rei asked.

"Yea man, It's just a play just calm down," Kai said.

"Well that didn't seem like the play to me!" Max yelled.

"mmm maybe.. we can add it in the script.. give it some more flavor," Tyson taunted whilst wiping the blood off his mouth.

"You punk! Let me at him," Max yelled struggling to break loose from Rei and Kai who were holding onto him tightly and began to drag

him away.

"He's just jealous," Tyson said.

Kenny was just standing there nervously holding up the front part of his puffing dress.

"Um.. what was that all about. What's wrong with Max?" Kenny asked.

"Let's just say he's a tad bit jealous," Tyson grunted a he struggled to get on his feet.

"A tad bit! Please explain your definition of tad," Kenny argued.

"He'll get over it," Tyson chuckled to himself blushing.

'Hehe I did,' he thought 'I finally did it'

"Well I guess that settles it Tyson you get the part," Kenny congratulated.

----

The rehearsed for a few more days, and eventually Max calmed down, or he seemed like he was calming down.

"Oh awesome tomorrow is the school play, it's going to be awesome," Hilary exclaimed as she yawned as she lay on her couch back at

home.

'and I will be finally doing it with, well not doing it, but kissing, oh my what dirty thoughts I am having,' Hilary thought blushing and

giggling to herself. Then phone started to ring, she immediately answered it.

"Hello!" she shouted joyfully.

"Hey Hilary," it was Tyson.

"Hi Tyson, ready for tomorrow," Hilary asked joyfully.

"Well you see I don't think I'll be able to do the play tomorrow," Tyson's voice dropped.

"Wha..?"

"I uh fell down some stairs today and I think I broke my arm," Tyson muttered.

"What! What do you mean fell down the stairs! So what you better show up tomorrow, so what if you broke your arm you don't need

it,"

"Yes I do in the fighting scene with Max, cough I mean the dragon,"

"Arrggg, Tyson you're such a jerk" and with that Hilary hung the phone up on him.


End file.
